Albus Potter and the Emerald Wand
by RavenPotter117
Summary: Albus Potter has just started his first year at Hogwarts. New friends, good food, but could Hogwarts be hiding one mystery that must be solved?
1. The Letter

**Dedicated to my friend and inspiration for this story, A.V.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I rewrote this story after a year long hiatus. If you read it when I first created it, I recommend rereading the first few chapters.**

* * *

A sharp rapping on Albus Severus Potter jolted him awake. He tumbled out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Groaning, he picked himself up.

He reached for his glasses, which were sitting on his nightstand. He grabbed them off and searched his room for the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from his window. Wrenching the curtains back, the sun glared in his bright green eyes. Albus blinked a few times, and made out the owl tapping his window. As soon as he opened the window, the owl, a large tawny, settled on the windowsill and extended its leg in a dignified fashion. Albus untied the letter from the bird's leg. The owl gave a hoot and soared through the open window.

Closing his window, Albus turned to the letter in his hand. A large crest was embossed in the middle, an H surrounded with a badger, a snake, a lion, and an eagle. The Hogwarts crest. All grogginess forgotten, Albus opened the letter with a trembling hand. A folded piece of parchment fell out.

 ** _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Neville Longbottom - Deputy Headmaster_

Albus already knew about Hogwarts, of course. Both his father and mother had gone there, and his brother, James, was going to be starting his third year. Albus reached into the envelope for another paper. Grabbing it, he read it too.

 _First-year students will require:_

 ** _Uniform:_**

 _Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 ** _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._**

 ** _Books:_**

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _Defenses Against Dark Magic_ _by Curtis Holder_

 ** _Other Equipment:_**

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 ** _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad._**

Albus grinned. He read the paper over and over again. He rushed downstairs, only to find the kitchen empty. He looked at the clock that hung over the stove, and frowned. It was only seven in the morning. He opened the pantry and took out some biscuits, eating them slowly while rereading his letter. Finally, around seven-thirty, his father walked downstairs, his black hair as messy as Albus's.

"Up so early, Al?" he asked in a calm, curious voice.

"Yep. I got my Hogwarts letter!" Albus chirped in response.

"Great! Well, I have work today, but I should be able to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Harry said in response. "Now, go wake your brother up."

Albus ran up the stairs and raced to his brother's room. An owl was rapping on his window, as well, but James was slumbering through it. The owl, a large snowy, looked tired, as if it had been hovering for hours. Albus crept up to his brother's bed silently and prodded him hard in the shoulder. James yelped and fell out of bed.

"Al?" he groaned.

"Yep. Dad told me to wake you up. I got my Hogwarts letter, and I think you did, too." Albus said as he walked over to the window, stepping over clothes and Chudley Cannons memorabilia. He opened the window to let the bird in. It soared over to James's bed, as the older boy pulled himself off the floor. James untied the letter, and the bird flew away.

"Cool." James said, tossing the letter on the floor. "I'll read that la- What! It pooped on my bed!"

"I'll leave you to clean that up," Albus set, leaving the room."

The rest of the day passed without incident. The Potters had a vaguely exciting Quidditch match, culminating in an exiting Snitch capture of James's, and the Albus's cousin Rose came over for lunch, but little else of note occurred. Albus went to bed early that night, in preparation of the day ahead.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

Albus entered the dark and dusty shop, staring avidly around, looking for wands. A woman stepped up to the counter. She had dirty blond hair. Oddly enough, she was wearing earrings that looked like radishes. But Albus didn't look surprised by this choice of clothing — at all!

"Aunt Luna!" he exclaimed. "How are Lorcan and Lysander?"

"They're fine. We've just got Lorcan a pet bullsnake! We've named it Balthazar, or Zar for short."

"ANOTHER pet? Still, that's cool!"

"Well, let's get you tested." She picked up a measuring tape and released it. It immediately started measuring Albus's height. She grabbed a box off a shelf and opened it up. Taking out a wand, she beckoned to Albus to try it.

"Redwood and unicorn tail hair. Springy, 10 inches. Matured it phoenix tears."

Albus picked the wand up and gave it a wave. Nothing happened.

"No, no, no. Let's try this one. Maple and dragon heartstring. Rigid, 11 inches. Matured in Gubraithian fire."

He waved this wand too. It let out a bang, like gunfire, and shot out of his hand.

"No, not that one either. Try this one. Rowan. Inflexible, 11 inches. This core is odd, though. Demiguise hair and Chimaera scala fragment. Matured in boomslang venom. Sturdy."

Albus was reluctant to grab this one. What if this one didn't work for him either? But when he did wave it, a blast of fire shot out of the wand.

"Wonderful, wonderful! This wand is for you! And, since I know your father, take it for free!"

Albus thanked Luna profusely, again and again. Finally, when his father told him it was time to leave, he turned and followed him out. He liked Luna, but he was glad to be out of that dusty, dark shop. He supposed that Luna had been taught by Garrick Ollivander, the wizard who had sold his father a wand.

Albus spent the rest of the day shopping with his family. As he and Rose chatted eagerly about Hogwarts, their parents got what they needed. Finally, they stopped at Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Albus and Rose walked through the shop. Finally, they picked out their owls. Albus chose a magnificent eagle owl, Rose, a brown.

"I'm gonna call my owl 'Marauder,' after the people who wrote my dad's map!" Albus annouced as soon as they left the store.

Finally, when their shopping was done, Rose left to get her wand. Albus waited at Florean Forsecute's Ice Cream Parlor.

"You know, the person who owned this shop was killed by Voldemort in the second war. He was truly brave. Now, this shop is owned by his cousins." his father told him.

Albus was just finishing his ice cream when Rose ran up with her father in tow, brandishing a wand about 10 inches long.

"It's Rosewood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring, 10 inches, sturdy, matured in phoenix tears!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, gang, you all ready to go?" Albus's Uncle Ron asked.

Albus was packing his trunk when his father came up to his room.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you these." his father replied. "I didn't think James would use them responsibly. So I'm giving them to you. He put a bundle of silver cloth on the bed.

"The Invisibility Cloak!" Albus unwrapped the bundle. "And the Marauders' Map!"

"Yes. Be careful with them. Use them wisely."

He turned around and left the room.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth —" But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother." Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and threequarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is." Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing —"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron —"

"— and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al — Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville —"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say —"

"— then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders.


	4. To Hogwarts!

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

Albus walked through the platform, looking for an empty compartment. Finally finding one, he jumped in. He stowed away his luggage and sat down, looking out the window. He waved back to his parents. Suddenly, a voice sounded through the compartment.

"May I sit here?"

Albus looked around, searching for the source of the voice. He found it. The blond boy from the platform that his father had pointed out, Scorpius, or whatever his name was, was standing there.

"Why not?" Albus replied. "My name's Albus Potter, by the way."

"Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No need to be so formal."

Scorpius sat down. But as soon as he'd touched the seat, another boy came it.

"Hey, Albus!" the boy said.

"Eshan!"

Eshan grinned.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Eshan asked Scorpius. Scorpius nodded in response.

"Could I sit here, too?"

"Yup," Albus responded.

Eshan sat down next to Albus. The conversation quickly turned to Houses.

"I think I'm probably going to Ravenclaw." Eshan commented.

"I hope I'm in Griffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I guess."

"I'm Slytherin for sure."

The topic was interrupted when the Trolley Witch came into their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

All three boys sprang to their feet. Drawing gold Galleons and silver Sickles out of their pockets, they bought some of everything. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands disappeared off the cart.

The boys sat in their compartment, enjoying their candy and chatting, when a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be arriving shortly."

"Oh, shoot. We haven't changed!" Albus whispered.

The boys frantically took off their jackets and pulled on their robes. They had just finished when the voice spoke again.

"We have arrived. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken separately."

Albus's stomach lurched with nerves. He followed Scorpius and Eshan out of the train. Suddenly, he heard Hagrid's voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Albus followed the voice down a steep, narrow path to the rain-drenched boats in the lake. Looking up, he saw a magnificent castle, large and grand, with towers and ramparts. He, Scorpius, and Eshan wiped the seats in their boats with the corners of their robes before sitting down.

"Ready, FORWARD!" Hagrid's voice called.

All at once, the boats slid forward through the water like glass. They sailed through a tunnel, thick with ivy. Finally, they stopped at some sort of underground harbor.

The first-years climbed out of the boats. Following Hagrid's lamp, they walked through a passageway, which ended at a flight of steps. At the top of those steps were great oak doors. The entrance to the castle.

Hagrid knocked on the doors three times. They slowly creaked open.


	5. The Sorting

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

The door opened. Out stepped a man with short, black hair, dressed in a flowing black robe.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Professor," Neville Longbottom replied.

"I've told you agin an' agin, call me Rubeus!"

"Fine, Rubeus. But let's get going. I'm sure the first years are eager to be sorted."

 _Not me!_ Albus wanted to shout.

They followed Neville through the doors. He led them into an empty room.

"Right outside here is the Great Hall. This is where you will eat every single day. When you go in, form a line and wait. When I call your name, you will go up to be sorted."

The first-years followed Neville into an incredibly large hall. Chandeliers glistened above four tables. The hall was filled with floating candles. Golden light filled the hall. Sitting and talking were hundreds of students, all dressed in black robes, some of them staring hungrily at the golden plates and goblets. Staring at the roof, he remembered what his father had told him; that the sky was bewitched to look like the outside sky. Stars twinkled like jewels in the black, velvety curtain of darkness that was the night sky.

On a wooden stool in front of the first-years was a patched and frayed hat, looking like it was hundreds of years old. It was partially burnt, as if someone had set fire to it, but had quickly extinguished the flames.

Suddenly, a slit near the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth. The hat burst into song.

 _Here you wait,_

 _With your future unbound,_

 _I'll peek into your head,_

 _And your House will be found,_

 _Be it Ravenclaw, with a mind_

 _As sharp as a knife,_

 _Or Hufflepuff, the loyal,_

 _Who live a simple life,_

 _Or Griffindor, the brave,_

 _To your aid, they will come running_

 _Or Slytherin, the crafty,_

 _These pure-bloods are quite cunning!_

 _So put me on,_

 _Atop your head._

 _And so your future_

 _Shall be read._

"This shouldn't be so bad," Eshan whispered.

"Speak for yourself, I'm definitely going to Slytherin." Scorpius commented.

"When I call your name, try on the hat!" Neville shouted to the first years.

"Abbot, Marie!" Neville called.

A girl with blond pigtails ran up to the hat and tried it on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted

"Ashe, Brenda!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bucket, Charlie!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Brinst, Ashley!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Why aren't there any Slytherins?" Albus whispered to his friends.

"No one likes Slytherins. Apparently, too many evildoers have come from there." Scorpius answered bitterly.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Oh, no." Scorpius groaned. He ran up to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Only a few more names remained till it was Albus's turn. "Presley, March" became a Gryffindor. "Pender, Wendy," a Hufflepuff. Then…

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus ran up to the hat. He slipped it on over his head.

"A lot like your father, aren't you? Same personality, everything. Only a few differences." Albus heard in his head. "

"I would have put your father into Slytherin, but he didn't want it. I assume you have the same wish?" said the voice.

"Oh, what's this? Very well. You will hate me now, but someday you'll understand. I'm putting you in SLYTHERIN!"

He shouted the last word to the whole hall. Voices filled the air. As Albus angrily tossed the hat onto the stool and walked to the Slytherin table, he caught glimpses of conversation.

"Potter, in Slytherin? How?"

"Wow, a Potter in Slytherin."

As he joined Scorpius at the Slythein table, Neville was already in the s names.

"Sandy, Brooks"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And then…

"Sharma, Eshan!"

Albus crossed his fingers under the table.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eshan walked shakily to the table and sat down.

There were only a few more students left to be sorted. "Thomas Jr., Dean" became a Griffindor, and "Xavier, Ruth" became a Hufflepuff. Then, it was Rose's turn.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Albus crossed his fingers under the table.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Albus groaned.

"Zabini, Mardock!"

The last person came up to the stool to be sorted, a boy with long black hair ran up to the hat and put the hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Longbottom put the stool away.

Then, a woman at the top table stood. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Well, I have words to say, but they can wait. Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, the golden plates filled with food. Steak, roast beef, chicken, turkey, and more, including, oddly enough, peppermints, covered the golden trays. A pale white ghost, carrying chains and dripping with silver blood, drifted lazily through a giant ham.

Albus took some of everything. In between mouthfuls, he managed to say,

"I'm not quite happy that I'm in Slytherin, but the food, well—"

"Yes, we know. It's delicious!" Scorpius interrupted.

After the food was finished, the plates were magically filled with desserts. Puddings, pies, tubs of ice cream in every flavor imaginable, with some oddities mixed in, like cockroach, or paper, treacle tarts, and more. The boys happily chatted about Hogwarts, and magic, and wands. They discussed what classes they were excited for, and stuffed their faces till they were full. Finally, when these plates were cleared, too, the woman stood up again.

"Now, time for some announcements. As all our older students know, I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Our goal here is to educate, to inspire, and to help students control and use magic. First years should also note that the forest at the edge of the grounds is forbidden. And, make sure NOT to cast spells in the halls. Now, for the school song."

She waved her wand, and spirals of silver letters shot out of the end of it. The letters arranged themselves into words.

"Everybody pick a tune. Now, begin!"

One of the professors, an old, small, wizard, who was sitting atop a pile of books set on his chair, put on earplugs.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
_  
 _Teach us something please,  
_  
 _Whether we be old and bald,  
_  
 _Or young with scabby knees,  
_  
 _Our heads could do with filling,  
_  
 _With some interesting stuff,  
_  
 _For now they're bare and full of air,  
_  
 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,  
_  
 _Bring back what we've forgot,  
_  
 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot.  
_

The song ended with a tumultuous applause, and the professor took off his earplugs.

"Now, I loathe singing. The only reason I continue this tradition is to remember two of Hogwarts's most pivotal headmasters, Headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. These headmasters showed extraordinary courage. Remember them. Now, good night, and have a good year."

The students shuffled out of the hall, all following their prefects.

"Slytherin first-years over here!" a tall fifth-year called.

The Slytherins followed the boy. He led them through hallways and tunnels, until they stopped in a passageway filled with eerie green light, ending in a wall covered with pictures of skulls and and snakes. The fifth-year spoke loudly.

"Salazar!" he said clearly.

The wall disappeared and they followed the group into a giant room. The fifth-year stopped them.

"Welcome to the common room. If you want to come here, you must tell the wall outside the password."

The room's walls were painted green, as was the carpet. Silver and green furniture filled the room. Green fires shone brightly in the fireplace, filling the room with green light. But most impressively, a giant emerald and silver statue of a serpent sat in the center of the room, as if it was going to swallow the newcomers whole.

Albus and his friends walked up into the boys dormitory. Looking into the room, he saw four-poster beds, with green drapings. He set his belongings near a silver wardrobe that sat next to a bed.

"Wow. Hogwarts is awesome!" Eshan voiced tiredly.

The boys changed and went to sleep, dreaming about the year to come.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

Albus was quickly learning that finding classes in Hogwarts was quite hard. The moving staircases and trick doors were nothing compared to Peeves, the poltergeist. He would deliberately lead students away from their destination, or lock doors before you could get through them.

However, Albus and his friends were enjoying their lessons. Scorpius, Rose, and Eshan were quickly showing to be toppers in their classes, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by a strict woman called Adrasteia Sylcrow. She started the first class with a roll call.

"Ashe, Brenda"

"Here."

"Brinst, Ashley"

"Here!"

Finally, the role call ended.

"My name is Adrasteia Sylcrow, but you will call me Professor Sylcrow. I will be your teacher for this class. Now, when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. Open your books to page 23 and take out your wands." She said this loudly and sternly.

"Now, as you can see, this page is about the Curse of the Bogies. Who can tell me what it does?" she asked.

Scorpius's hand shot in the air as well as Eshan's.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"It is a curse that gives the recipientent a strong cold, that can make him or her collapse if not treated, as well as an extremely runny nose. The incantation is " _Mucus ad Nauseam"._

"Correct. Now, class, say it without your wands."

Cries of " _Mucus ad Nauseam"_ rang through the room.

 _"_ Again, this time with wands!" the Professor said.

"Mucus ad Nauseam!" the class shouted. A single jet of brown light shot into the air.

"Who did that?" Professor Sylcrow asked. The class fell silent.

Eshan raised a trembling hand.

"Twenty points to Slytherin! That spell was perfect!" she exclaimed.

Eshan looked surprised.

Half an hour later, the the students shuffled out of the room.

"That was amazing, Eshan!" Albus whispered to his friend. "How'd you do it?"

"I just pictured the jet of brown light that the book described!" Eshan replied.

"You have to teach me!"

"Well, Scorpius's was good, too, couldn't he do it? I'm not a good teacher."

"Well, as I have nothing else to do, why not?" Scorpius grinned. "She gave us no homework!"

"Trust me, the other teachers will," Albus chuckled. "James told me."


	7. Flying

**Thanks to all my readers. Please review!**

* * *

Albus was quickly getting used to the schedule at Hogwarts. After a few days, finding their way around the castle was getting easier. Albus, however, was not quite happy with his classes, especially the ones with Gryffindor. Students from that house constantly pestered and teased him, and shot him dirty looks whenever they could. The worst was Dennis McLaggen. He jeered at Albus publicly and taunted him. Once he had even hexed him in the hallways. Luckily, Professor Westbrook, the Transfiguration teacher, was watching. He parried the spell with his own wand and gave McLaggen a detention.

Only on his seventh day there did Albus realize that he hadn't written to his family. He was eating breakfast when a large brown owl swooped it.

"Archimedes!" he exclaimed.

Albus's family owl had a large, brown package tied to his foot.

"Hey, is that your family owl? Our eagle owl, Gubran, died last month." Eshan added.

"Yup, its ours. Marauder hasn't had much to do. Come to think of it, I probably should have written to my parents."

He opened the parcel. A sleek broomstick rolled out onto the table. It had a magnificent oak handle, polished to perfection. Each tail twig was straight and perfectly cut. A thin ring of gold, fastened by golden clasps, held the sticks together. A leather grip was set into the handle. Near the handle, written in thin gold lettering, were the words _Swiftflame X_. The boys stared, awestruck at the broom before them.

"Wow. Your parents got you that? Its the newest Swiftflame model! Its capable of going 0 to 250 mph in half a second!" Scorpius exploded. Albus just stared. Then, he turned to the note.

 _Dear Albus,  
You haven't written even once! So, how are you enjoying Hogwarts? Have you made any friends? According to Rose, you have, with that Malfoy boy and someone else. Also, apparently you've been Sorted into Slytherin. Don't worry, your father and I aren't disappointed. But, in order to cheer you up, we sent you this broom. Don't expect anything for Christmas, by the way. Everything is fine at home. Lily's still upset about the both of you leaving. The house is quiet without you around. Please write back soon!_

 _With love,  
Your Mum_

"We have to take it for a go!" Eshan exclaimed.

They hustled out of the room as the student watched them, their eyes wide in shock. They ran onto the pitch and viewed the amazingly tall hoops before them. Eshan pointed his wand at a pebble, and it rose into the air and grew in size. He whispered an incantation and grabbed the rock in his hand. He passed it to Albus, who found it surprisingly light.

Albus put the broom om the grass.

"So, what do I do now?"

"I really don't know."

"Ummmm..."

"You know what? Let's just wait until AFTER we learn how to fly."

"You're probably right." They picked up the broom and dropped the rock, marching back inside.

* * *

Later in the week, when they had woken up, they had arrived in the common room to see crowds of people surrounding the bulletin board beside the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin dueling a hooded wizard. They edged towards the front of the crowd to see the notice on the board. Albus quickly read it.

 _ **Flying Lessons**_

 _All Slytherins will attend complimentary flying lessons taught by our flying instructor, Madam Hooch. Slytherins will learn with Gryffindors. Students may bring their personal brooms. Lessons will take place today after lunch._

"Yes! Finally! Now we can see how good the Swiftflame actually is!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I'm sure it won't disappoint." Eshan replied dryly. Albus chuckled.

The day felt much slower. Albus didn't pay attention in class, daydreaming about flying. When lunch finally came, he wolfed down his food and bolted to the pitch, closely followed by Scorpius and Eshan. They arrived at the pitch, empty except for Madam Hooch, a stern-looking, grey-eyed blonde woman, who was setting down brooms. Eshan and Scorpius each selected a broom. Albus placed the Swiftflame in between them. The professor eyed them and then walked over.

"Eager, aren't you? You must be very exci— WHAT THE FLACKING FOUL! IS THAT THE SWIFTFLAME X ?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep." Albus grinned.

"Oh my Quaffle! Its true! It does have the Feather-light charm cast on it, plus the jinx-blocker and the auto-emergency brakes! Does it have the control of the old Firebolts? I remember your father had one."

"Dunno. I haven't tried it yet."

"Well, good luck!"

She smiled and addressed the class, who was now walking in.

"Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch!" they all chorused.

They each selected a broom.

"Now, when I say go, say up. Grab the broom and mount it. Now, go!"

"UP!" the class roared.

Albus's broom shot up, as well as Eshan's and Scorpius's. They mounted them and waited.

"Well done, boys! Your grips are perfect!" she said as she passed by, correcting the class's grips.

"Now, take off!"

Everyone kicked off. Some of them were wobbling in midair, some of them only jumped forward. But Albus and his friends, along with McLaggen, were hovering perfectly in midair.

"Try flying!" she called. Albus leaned down. The feeling of the cool wind on his face, the background fading into a blur of color, gave him more energy than he had ever felt before. It was like splashing his face with cold water. He shot towards the grass, and, an inch from the ground, he twisted and blasted upwards. Suddenly, he noticed that his friends were chasing him. He shot upwards. Eshan twisted so that he was upside down, and hung on his broom tightly. Darting upwards, he could almost touch Albus's Swiftflame.

Finally, when class was over, they avidly discussed the experience of soaring through the clouds. But, as their minds wandered to dreams of Quidditch games and aerial sports, something sinister was brewing not so far away.


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

**Sorry for the long wait. So many tests! Please favorite and review! Happy reading!**

* * *

Albus tried flying every day. He had already been good, but after a few days of practice, he was soaring flawlessly. The Swiftflame was as fast as a bullet, and turned with pinpoint accuracy. But only a few weeks later did the real test for his flying prowess arrive.

He had woken up early that day. He was walking through the common room when he noticed that on the bulletin board, a new notification had been posted.

 **Quidditch Tryouts**

 _Quidditch tryouts will take place after dinner. Practices take place three times a week. Be there or miss the chance to make the team._

Albus's eyes widened in anticipation. He charged up the stairs, and into the dormitory, where his friends were just waking up.

"Why did you have to be so loud? We could've slept for another half hour!" Scorpius complained.

"Quidditch tryouts after dinner!" Albus gasped.

"What the— too bad I can't try out! I can't play on an old Silver Arrow!" Eshan said, disappointed.

"Of course you can! Try out on a school broom, and order a new broom on W _hich Broomstick_! You could get the Nimbus 2500!"

"That's good, but maybe I'll get the next model of the Swiftflame next year and try out then. But don't worry, I'll go to watch!"

Albus could hardly wait until dinner. Lessons seemed to take twice as long as normal. Finally, dinner came.

"Here, take some roast beef! You need to eat something!" Scorpius gestured to the plate.

Albus didn't respond.

"I know your nauseous, but if you don't eat, you won't be able to do anything!"

Albus passed the plate to Eshan, who passed it back to him.

Scorpius finally persuaded Albus to have a small cut of beef. Then, they rose and walked out.

Albus stopped in front of the pitch, looking up at the stands. Suddenlt, the Slytherin Captain, Tyler Smethwick, shot out. He was a sturdy-looking boy, carrying a box and mounted on a Nimbus. Slowly, other excited contestants filed in.

"Okay. We'll do Keeper tryouts first. Chasers Robin Mellow and I will shoot. The contestant who blocks the most out of five will get the position. Next, we'll have Chaser tryouts. Whichever one of you passes and shoots the best will get the spot. And last, we'll have Seeker tryouts. Whoever catches the Snitch fastest will get be the Seeker," Tyler called out.

Albus shuffled to the stands. He hardly watched the tryouts, only looking up when Smethwick called out names.

"The Keeper is Nik Plank! The Chaser is Theo Steele!" the Captain shouted.

Finally, it was Albus's turn. Grabbing his Swiftflame, he stepped forward. As his friends wished him good luck, his stomach lurched with nerves. Straddling his broom, he shot onto the pitch and hovered.

"Okay, I'm releasing it. The Beaters, Linda Burke and Jeremy Stein, will hit Bludgers at you. Go when I blow the whistle!"

Albus waited for the sharp call of the whistle. Suddenly, he heard it, and, without looking at his opponents, shot off. Twisting to avoid a Bludger, he swerved around another boy who was blasting toward the ground. Soaring high in the air, he searched the skies for a sign of the small, golden ball. He swiveled over to find it. Below him, he watched as all the other contestants were dodging Bludgers awkwardly. They were all clustered near the left end of the pitch. He wondered if anyone other than Eshan and Scorpius, whose faces he could barely make out, were watching him. Suddenly, he saw a glint of gold near the ground to his right. He shot down like a bullet. Suddenly, a black streak shot towards the Snitch as well. Albus pulled farther down, until he was almost vertical. He was inches from the Snitch, while the streak was about a foor away! He raised a trembling arm to the Snitch. He grabbed the fluttering object and swerved upward, an inch from the ground. Hovering in midair, he shook the Snitch triumphantly. He watched as his friends' expressions turned from awe to excitement. Suddenly, the streak shot towards him. It slowed enough for him to identify who it was. It was Zane Ingot, the boy who shared the dorm with him, his friends, and Theo. His face, tinged reddish, was contorted with rage.

"That spot was mine," he whispered, his voice dangerously low. "The only reason you won was because of your broom." He drew his wand from his pocket.

"Everte Statum!" he bellowed.

Albus was thrown backwards off his broom. He hit the ground hard. His whole body was racked with pain. He touched his shoulder, lifting his hand to find blood on his fingers. He drew his own wand. Pointing it at Ingot, he roared, "Mucus ad Nauseam!" A jet of brownish light shot out of his wand, hitting Ingot, who started sputtering and coughing.

Eshan and his friends were running towards him. They helped him up and walked him to the hospital wing. They were followed by Smethwick. After Albus's cuts were healed, Smethwick spoke to him.

"Well, you certainly did well. You caught the Snitch in almost record time! Welcome to the team." the older boy praised.

Albus was ecstatic. With the added bonus of Ingot's cold not healing, and the thrill of casting the spell perfectly for the first time, he hoped the year would be like this all the time.


	9. Family Feud — And Visiting Hagrid

Books » Harry Potter » **Albus Potter and the Emerald Wand**

Author: RavenPotter117

1\. The Letter 2. Diagon Alley 3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters 4. To Hogwarts! 5. The Sorting 6. Defense Against the Dark Arts 7. Flying 8. Quidditch Tryouts 9. Family Feud — And Visiting Hagrid

Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 8 - Published: 11-27-16 - Updated: 02-14-17

id:12250716

 **Thanks for reading this! It means a lot to me. Please, make sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **obviously**_ **own Harry Potter. I mean, I** _ **am**_ **J.K. Rowling, after all! JK. And I don't own the Rubik's Cube. Actually, I own** _ **one**_ **Rubik's Cube.**

 **Disclaimer to disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I** _ **wish I**_ **did!**

 **Time for the story to get started! Time for the big reveal!**

* * *

Albus was doing a Potions essay when realization struck him like lightning. "I haven't written to my parents for a week!" he exclaimed, turning to his friends. Eshan, who was solving a Rubik's Cube with his essay neatly folded in front of him, dropped his jaw in mock astonishment.

"Oh no! I bet Mummy and Daddy are _so_ worried about their poor little Albus!" Scorpius laughed.

Albus swatted at the boy. "Oh, shut up." he mumbled as he grabbed a piece of parchment off the table and hastily scribbled a note.

"Hey, I might need that!" Scorpius complained. Albus turned and walked away.

When he finally got to the Owlery, Albus saw he was not the only human there. He could see the red hair of his cousin. Rose paid him no attention as he walked past her towards Marauder. As he tied his note to the owl's leg, he said, "Hey, Rose. How are you?"

"Go away," the redhead replied, not even looking at him. Albus felt rage boiling in his stomach. This was his cousin! His best friend since he was three! "Take this home for me," he told his owl, stroking Marauder's tail feathers.

He turned and stalked away.

Rose called after him, "And don't come back!"

When he got back to the common room, he saw Eshan bent over Scorpius's paper, pointing out mistakes. The Rubik's cube was next to the parchment, solved.

"Hey. guys," Albus muttered, falling into his chair.

"You need to finish this!" Eshan told him. "You still have 2 inches left!"

"I don't care. Rose is being a complete —"

He called her something that made Scorpius say "Wash your mouth!"

"She paid no attention to me, and when I tried to talk to her, she told me to go away. And when I left the room, she told me not to come back! She's my cousin! She's not supposed to be mean!" Albus continued.

"You know Hagrid, right? How about we go see him tomorrow. He'll take your mind off this." Scorpius promptly replied.

The next day, Albus and his friends woke up early and walked through the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. It being a Saturday, people were flying in the Quidditch pitch. Albus watched as the Ravenclaw Seeker, Geraldine Mozgov, swerved to avoid a Bludger and caught the Snitch while doing the Sloth Grip Roll. When they arrived at the hut, they were greeted by Hagrid and his dog, Fang.

" 's abou' time you came to see me!" the enormous half-giant grunted. "I see yeh got yerself some friends!"

"Yup," Albus responded. "Meet Eshan Sharma and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Yeh made friends with a Malfoy?"

"Hagrid, he's not his father."

"He's Draco Malfoy's son, as well?"

"Do you have something against my father?" Scorpius broke in.

"Apar' from the fact that he tried to get me fired and my hippogriff Buckbeak executed, nothin'."

"He never told me that!"

"Well, I'm gonna trust yeh. It Albus does, yer probably fine. Come on in."

The boys followed Hagrid into the hut. They were discussing classes and sipping tea when someone knocked on the door. Albus stood to open it. If front of him was Rose.

"Oh, the Slytherins are here." Rose said.

She turned around and walked away. The Gryffindor was halfway through the door before Hagrid called her back.

"Hey, come back here! Albus and his friends ain't done nothin' wrong!"

Rose spun on the spot.

"I told you, didn't I, that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I asked it to go to Gryffindor, and it Sorted me there?"

"Yep," Hagrid replied.

"So if Albus really wanted to get into Gryffindor, he would have been Sorted there. But where is he? In stinking Slytherin. I didn't abandon him. He abandoned me."

"Actually, I didn't want to go to Slytherin. But the Hat put me there. Apparently, he knew something that showed that I was supposed to be a Slytherin." Albus shot at his cousin.

"That's probably my fault." Eshan broke in. The group fell silent. "I told you that was reading a book on wandlore, didn't I?"

"No?" Albus replied.

"Actually, he did. On the train ride here. He told us he was reading Wands and Their Place in History." Scorpius said.

"That book tells of a legend about four of the most powerful wands in the world. According to the book, the Founders of Hogwarts designed wands made specially for them. But instead of wood, their wands were made from gemstones.

"Hufflepuff's was made from diamond; Ravenclaw's, from sapphire; Gryffindor's, from ruby, and Slytherin's, from —"

"Emerald," Rose whispered. "The Emerald Wand."

The temperature of the room felt like it fell to almost freezing as soon as those words were uttered, regardless of the flame blazing in the fireplace.

"Yes." Eshan replied. He seemed unsurprised that Rose knew this. "Shortly before Slytherin left, the other Founders destroyed their wands. But Slytherin didn't. He hid his wand in the castle, promising that only those who were worthy could remove the wand from its chamber. This, in fact was one of the reasons Slytherin left. The other Founders didn't like it."

"And yer going after the wand, aren't yeh?" Hagrid, who had been listening to the conversation quietly, spoke up. "Well, go for it. You, I'm sure, can do just what your Harry did."

"I'm going to help." Albus said.

"So will I." Scorpius agreed.

"I will, too." Rose spoke.

Albus, Eshan, Scorpius, and Rose walked up to the castle, planning their mission.

* * *

The man was hunched against the wall, cringing from the hooded figure in front of him. The figure raised his wand and spoke in a low, cold voice. "You have not made any progress. We need the artifact to bring the Savior back!"

"I'm trying!" the man pleaded.

"Not fast enough!" the figure growled. " _Crucio!"_

The man shrieked in pain, his howls ringing throughout the night sky. And the figure rose his head and let out a cold, menacing laugh.


End file.
